


My Lover, My Best Friend

by charlotte_and_liz



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, I Tried, No Plot/Plotless, Running Away, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_and_liz/pseuds/charlotte_and_liz
Summary: Staci and Ari run away from the Eden Club after being spared by a certain deviant hunter.





	My Lover, My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Staci is the brunette, and Ari is the blue-haired one. I honestly don't know how I thought about the names.

The night was dissipating, the sky an array of different shades of blue, signs of the sun rising were present. Staci and Ari ran in a daze, hand in hand, not sure of the direction they were going, anywhere, just out of that… place.

One way or another, they would have to stop. They were two gorgeous ladies in cheap lingerie and heels running around Detroit. They weren’t able to feel the cold, considering that function wasn’t programmed in their systems. They had no problem running for two days straight if they could, the problem was that their heels could break anytime.

Staci often thought about her lover whenever they were separated. Now that they were presently together, her thoughts went back to the Eden Club. That wretched brothel, where they were only products meant to be brought. The thought of such a place existing only made her sick, and to think she was part of such an establishment and business only added more salt to the wound.

Ari stopped dead in her tracks, which resulted in Staci turning around and fixing her gaze at her _paramour_   with worry. “What’s the problem, dear?” Concern clear in her voice, she went over to her darling and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer.

“My love, are you sure we are truly free?” Staci asks, full of pessimism. Ari intently looks at the former, her sapphire eyes reflecting Staci’s features, as the blue-haired android pecks the brunette’s cheek.

“You need not worry, my dearest.” Ari whispers to her. “For if we had been destined to remain at that brothel, that deviant hunter would have shot us in cold blood,” she paused. “It is fate that we are alive. Fate that we were somehow spared at gunpoint. Fate that we were able to run away together unharmed.” Staci listens intently as she sees compassion within Ari’s navy irises. “I love you, and no other person can say otherwise,” Ari states as artificial tears run down her synthetic skin.

They embrace each other in a silence that echoes its comfort around them. 

“Ari,” the brunette android breathes against the other’s neck. “What is it, Staci?” The blue-haired deviant replies in barely more than a whisper. “Promise to never leave me.” Her lover mumbles. “I promise. Pinky swear,” She brings her pinky finger up between them. “’If I lie, I will drink a thousand needles.’” Ari quotes, an old saying she once heard when a couple went to the Eden Club and rented an android, something that somehow she was able to remember despite being reset hundred of times. Staci completes the oath by bringing up her own little finger to lock it with Ari’s.

By the time they let go, the light from the rising sun spills from the horizon, a sign of light in the dark, sort of like finding hope despite everything that happens.

“I love you, Staci. I would never feel complete without you.”

“Ari, I love you too. I’ll protect your life with mine, even if you won’t.” She says as she plants one more kiss to her lover’s lips.


End file.
